


I (don't think) am coming home

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Teenagers, dan and phil meet in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rain is good. Rain makes you forget everything. It washed away all your worries.Dan feels trapped. But walking around in the rain makes him feel better. Makes him feel like nothing matters. Until he meets a stranger jumping into poodles in a storm. And maybe Dan is a bit jealous. He also wants to be so free.





	I (don't think) am coming home

**Author's Note:**

> guess who went outside in a storm and could be seen jumping into poodles?  
> now you know where i get inspiration for my stories
> 
> (and yeah i used alone together lyrics again for the title. ive been listening to it nonstop since i wrote the other fic. dont judge me. i am having the time of my life)

Dan was sick of this all. He hated being home. He hated it so much. Maybe he had his own room but he still felt trapped here. His parents were arguing downstairs and his brother was playing some video game. And he was just there, feeling numb. As if nothing mattered while he also wanted to cry.

Maybe it was the weather. It didn’t rain like this for few weeks. And this storm was worse than any other this year.

He heard his parents arguing in their bedroom now. It was perfect time to disappear. He got dressed into his black skinny jeans and loose black hoodie. And with a bag hanging only on one shoulder he run down the stairs and out. Out. Finally.

At first he just walked around. Watching how lightnings illuminated the whole sky and enjoying rain pouring on him. It felt nice. He didn’t have any goal, he just was. Going through streets and just... existing. He liked this feeling. To don’t have to think about his family and about his future. To just be and forget everything. If only it could last longer. Or forever.

But no, he knew he will wake up tomorrow and feel angry at himself and his parents will be angry that he went outside at 9 pm. But it was worth it. He felt free. He finally escaped from there. From them telling him what to do with his life, telling him to find a job, to become someone. As if. He was just Dan. Another lost teenager who others expected to act adult-like.

But here, outside, no one wanted anything from him. Rain didn’t expect him to be someone. And not to mention no one was here. People don’t usually go outside while it’s raining. Dan didn’t understand why. It felt nice. As if the rain was cleaning him. Washing away all the bad things, slowly erasing all the arguments with his mom and all the talks about future. All his worries. He could be no one. Universe didn’t care. And honestly... Dan also didn’t care. He didn’t know what to do with his life. But being lost in the rain was exactly what he needed.

And then he saw him. It was a tall guy on the other side of the road. He was laughing and jumping into puddles. Now normally Dan wouldn’t even dream about going close to such weirdo. But they were the only two people here. So he crossed the road.

The guy spotted him few seconds after. He waved and finally stopped jumping.

“Hi!”

“Um… Hi…” Dan really didn’t know what to say. He wanted to ask what is that guy doing here but now that he thought about it, it sounded really rude.

“You look sad.”

“Maybe. I… What are you doing? Here, I mean! What are you doing here? It’s late… and raining.”

“I could ask the same thing,” the guy laughed. “I like storms. And rain. It’s fun. And no one is around so no one can be judging me for doing this,” he pointed at the poodle.

“Ah.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Running away. For at least few hours. I just… feel free when I am outside. In the rain… Without people around. Without anyone judging me. Telling me what to do…” Dan didn’t want to tell that guy that much but then they will never see each other again. So it didn’t matter.

“Wanna jump with me?”

“What? No! I am going to be wet!”

“You are already wet.” That was actually true. Dan was outside for at least ten minutes and the rain was horrible. His jeans were already sticking to his legs and now that he thought about it, he probably also had wet socks.

“Ok.”

And that was enough. He didn’t have to say anything else. The guy just jumped and sprayed him with water. And Dan didn’t mind. No he also jumped and he could feel water soaking through his shoes. But it was worth it.

They laughed and jumped and Dan felt like this was it. He had the best time of his life. With a total stranger in the rain jumping into poodles and getting soaking wet. But he wasn’t thinking about consequences. He lived. And it felt great. To forget everything. But it was different than just going around in the rain. He was still sad before. Now he wasn’t.

“My mum would kill me if she saw this.” He just felt like sharing his thoughts suddenly.

“Really? Why?” The guy stopped jumping and looked at him. Dan also stopped and looked at his shoes.

“I am making myself look like an idiot. She would be angry that I am being so reckless… ‘You should be thinking about your future. Don’t make fool of yourself.’ That’s what she would say.”

“You are not being a fool. We are having fun. I think that’s more important than how you look to others. Why is your future so important?” Now they were walking. Dan didn’t know where but it was like before. He didn’t care. It was raining and he felt like sharing. It was like a weight has been lifted from his chest. He wasn’t holding it in anymore.

“Mum wants me to be a lawyer. She thinks I should do something with my life.”

“And do you want to?”

Dan looked at him. He shook his head. “I don’t know what I want to do… to be…”

“I think you should just do what makes you happy. Study what you want. Jump into poodles when it’s raining. You don’t want to be eighty and suddenly realize your whole life was just really sad and you didn’t do anything you wanted, do you?”

“But in this society you need money to be able to afford things. And you have to work to have money… And jobs that makes you happy usually don’t earn that much money.”

“That’s stupid.”

“Yeah.”

It was quiet for some time.

“Shouldn’t you go home? Won’t you parents be worried?”

“Maybe… I don’t know. They probably didn’t even notice I left.”

“Oh, ok. Wanna go to mine?”

“I don’t know… You can be a serial killer.”

“Do serial killers jump in poodles?”

“Maybe that’s how you find your victims. You wait until someone approach you and then you take them home… and kill them.”

The guy laughed. “I wish. I wouldn’t even know how to do that. People usually don’t come closer to someone who is laughing and jumping into poodles in the rain. They think it’s weird. They don’t know how to have fun.”

“They are afraid to look like weirdos.”

“If you come to mine I can wash your clothes and maybe let you sleep over. We will catch cold if we stay here for too long. I think I have a pool in my shoes.”

“Me too. I’ll go.” Maybe Dan was stupid to agree but the guy just looked so nice and was acting so friendly and was so child-like… he was kind of jealous. He also wanted to be so free.

“I am Phil by the way.”

“And here I was thinking I will have to call you a weirdo in my head forever. I am Dan.”

“Nice to meet you. Come on in.”

 

Soon Dan was sitting on a sofa in clothes too big to be his, with a blanket over his shoulders and a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. It felt so nice.

Phil’s flat was a dream. It felt so homey to be there with all the stuffed toys and nerdy things around. And a big collection of LPs and movies. Dan could see how Phil was so happy. He probably had a really great job and could afford to have such a nice flat. Dan thought about his own room. Black and white with so many old stuff. He felt like in jail there. Sometimes he felt trapped and like he couldn’t breathe properly.

“What are you thinking about?”

“How lucky you are. And happy. I’ve never met someone like you.”

“Is that a compliment? I am just in a different point of my life than you.”

“Do you normally invite unknown people over?”

“No. Just you. But you aren’t unknown. If you jump into poodles with someone they are not unknown anymore.”

“Maybe…”

Then Phil said something but Dan didn’t really listen. He felt someone taking the cup from his hand and then he was sleeping. He felt nice. Free. Warm.

He was in someone else’s flat, he didn’t even know that guy properly. But he felt like he can trust him. Bad people didn’t jump into poodles in the rain. Only weirdos did.

And maybe Dan also wanted to be a weirdo. But a happy weirdo…

**Author's Note:**

> sign into a weirdos club by giving this fic kudos. your invitation will be send immediately. our club meetings are whenever it starts to rain in your city. meet others outside.  
> club activities: jumping into poodles and laughing. you won't regret it.
> 
> joking. your invitation was already send the minute you clicked on this fic. i hope you got it. you can't refuse. others are already waiting. come join us.


End file.
